<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireworks and Silbing by elsajewel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905996">Fireworks and Silbing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel'>elsajewel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>끝: JAEWOO SNS AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a narrative part for my JAEWOO SNS AU: 끝</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>끝: JAEWOO SNS AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireworks and Silbing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd so sorry in advance for errors :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>twitter: @babiejzeus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Jungwoo, this is by far the best new year welcome party ever. He has his parents, his friends, and most importantly...</p>
<p>He has his own family - Jaehyun and Hyunwoo.</p>
<p>Well, technically, they are not yet a family. They're not yet married nor officially back together but for him, it's his own.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Counting down before the clock strikes 12 is something that excites Jungwoo the most. As a child, he always made sure to jump because they said you're gonna be taller. Maybe that explains his height. He will make sure to let his son jump today too although he's pretty sure that he will grow up tall since it's in the genes of both his parents.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Exactly five minutes before 12, Jungwoo looks for his son who is very much active and running around with Taeho. He knows the other dad gave him too much sweets earlier but he won't complain. It's just for today anyway.</p>
<p>After getting his son who immediately asked to be carried, he went off to find Jaehyun.</p>
<p>"Jae, hi."  There he found Jaehyun talking to Dejun's cousins who Jungwoo treats as his little brothers. He doesn't know what they were talking about but based on their happy faces, he bets the cousins started to open up to Jaehyun again after what happened. "Guys, i'll borrow him for a while." He grabs the older by the wrist, tugging him slightly towards him. "Also, kiddos, it's a few minutes before 12, let's all go outside. Johnny's parents prepared fireworks for us to enjoy."  As they walk away, they can hear the boys shouting  <em>We're not kids anymore!!!</em></p>
<p>Jaehyun gets their son from Jungwoo's hold so that the younger won't have a hard time because Hyunwoo is getting heavier. He's a little food fighter after all.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Woo, i missed this."  They were outside now. It's dark, they purposely turned the lights off so that the fireworks would have the attention it deserves.  Jungwoo looks at him, then looks at their son who is cutely pointing at the sky and keeps on asking non-stop on when will the fireworks come. "Me too, Jae. We used to do this before when we were together."</p>
<p>Jaehyun finds his hands, holds it, and makes sure that their fingers are locked together. Few more seconds and it's a different year. How time flies. "Now... We're together again and with our son. Thank you, Woo. You came to me before the year ended but it felt like I had a good year. You and Hyunwoo completed 2020. Both of you completed me again."  Jungwoo looks at him and smiles fondly, his eyes somehow forming tears.</p>
<p>Then they start the countdown even before Jungwoo gets to reply. It was loud everywhere, the little kids were louder though.</p>
<p>The clock strikes 12 and everyone is shouting, the fireworks illuminating the dark sky, everyone greeting each other with hugs and kisses. Jaehyun and Jungwoo kissed their son. The little kid not kissing back because he's too enamored by the fireworks. He wiggles and eventually wanted to be put down. Jaehyun did and the little boy went to his best friend, Taeho. The two little boys run in the middle of garden, stops then proceeds to watch the show again - breaking their necks to look up because they don't want to miss the big and colorful fireworks. The adults are cooing at the back because of the cuteness.</p>
<p>Jungwoo doesn't know how it happened but he's now encaged in Jaehyun's arms. Their bodies are connected, his head resting on Jaehyun's chest, his hand holding onto the older's back and the older's hand on his waist. They're still looking at the sky though but sometimes peeking on their son to keep an eye.</p>
<p>When the fireworks are coming to an end, Jungwoo looks up. He smiles when he sees that the older is already looking at him. "Happy new year, Woo."  Then the older kisses his forehead. His smile gets bigger. "Happy new year, Jae."  He tightens his hold to the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungwoo continues, "It's a new year, you know... New life as they say, the perfect time to restart and rethink things."  The older hums, his chest vibrates and Jungwoo felt that. It hits different having Jaehyun this close. This has always been Jungwoo's favorite place - when he has Jaehyun this close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You and I... Us... How about we restart? Try again? For us and for Hyunwoo of course."  The older saw how Jungwoo has fear in his eyes, maybe the fear of him not accepting Jungwoo's idea. Unbeknownst to Jungwoo, this is what he wants ever since. How can Jungwoo hesitate over this?</p>
<p>He hugs Jungwoo properly now. His hug feels like he will never let go.</p>
<p>Yeah, he will really not let go anymore.</p>
<p>He cups the younger's face with his two hands while the younger has his arms wrapped around him.  "Woo, I love you. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me another chance. I know I don't deserve it, don't deserve you and our son but you are always so kind, your heart is so pure. I'm so lucky. Woo, I'm the happiest man right now. Words will never be enough to justify how happy I am."  He doesn't know how he looks in front of Jungwoo but he knows he's smiling so wide to the point his lips can rip apart.</p>
<p>"You just can't say <em>I love you </em>  when I just told you we're starting over again, Jae!"</p>
<p>"I never stopped loving you though. I mean it. I love you."</p>
<p>"Stop! You're so annoying!"</p>
<p>"I love you, Jungwoo. I won't get tired of saying it. You don't have to say it back yet, take your time. I will wait for you. That's the best thing I can do for making you go through a lot."</p>
<p>"Thank you for understanding. I'll get back there soon. Please wait for me, Jae."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter how fast or slow you get back. I'm glad you're coming back and making an effort. And that's all that matters to me."</p>
<p>"You still have to win me over and bring me my favorite food and play games with me, watch movies with me, eat with me, and so on."</p>
<p>"I will never stop courting you and doing every single thing that makes you happy once we become officially together again. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."</p>
<p>Jungwoo nods. Jaehyun kisses his forehead and hugs him again without forgetting to say how much he loves and misses the younger.</p>
<p>The people surrounding them clears their throats loudly and making unidentified noises to get the attention of the two who are immersed in their own little bubble. When Jungwoo noticed how the rest are looking at them and teasing them, he buries his face into Jaehyun's chest to hide his blush. Jaehyun just laughs and comforts him.</p>
<p>Everyone welcomed the new year in a positive and joyous note throwing all the negative vibes away from last year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of them decided to eat again after the fireworks and making sure that they greeted every single one of the people in there. Of course, Jungwoo and Hyunwoo ate again. Jaehyun indulges them by eating with them. This is why he didn't eat much earlier. He knows this will happen.</p>
<p>Their son went to his Uncle Renjun and Uncle Yangyang to play because unfortunately the boy has still so much energy in him. After wasting his energy, Dejun's cousins brought Hyunwoo back to his parents. Renjun and Yangyang actually got tired too. Two men could never match a child's energy.</p>
<p>"Papa, i'm sleepy."  Jungwoo excuses himself from the group as he carries his son. He goes to Taeil to ask him for a spare room so he can put the spent boy to sleep. Jaehyun who was talking to Dejun and Johnny excused himself too when he saw the two going upstairs.</p>
<p>"Papa, can you sing me a lullaby just like daddy?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, i'll try."</p>
<p>Jungwoo starts humming when he hears someone doing the same thing too. It's Jaehyun.</p>
<p>"Hi Daddy. Hyunnie is sleepy."  Their son greeted him.</p>
<p>"Hi little boy. You got tired huh? Your friend Taeho is already asleep. You should sleep too."</p>
<p>"Okay. I will sleep now so i can be as tall as Papa and Daddy."</p>
<p>The two adults laughed.</p>
<p>"You can grow bigger than us, Hyunnie."  Jaehyun replied. The boy beamed at this, seemingly in love with the idea of being tall.</p>
<p>The boy was dozing off to sleep as Jungwoo pats the cute legs softly. It's the technique Jungwoo has been using so he can put his son to sleep faster.</p>
<p>Jaehyun murmured quietly, "You should have called me. I can put him to sleep. You should enjoy downstairs."</p>
<p>"I'm okay, Jae. It's you who should be downstairs and catching up with everyone."</p>
<p>Hyunwoo suddenly jolts awake. "Papa! Daddy! I forgot!"</p>
<p>"Hyunnie, what is it? You should be sleeping, no more playing."  The two were shocked with the sudden loud cute voice.</p>
<p>"No, Papa. Uncle Johnny said we should make a new year's wish. Taeho had one already but he whispered it to Uncle Illie and to Uncle Johnny. I didn't say mine yet because I need to tell Papa and Daddy secretly."</p>
<p>Jaehyun looks at Jungwoo, mentally asking what could Hyunwoo's new year's wish will be. Jungwoo just shrugs.</p>
<p>"I granted your Christmas wish, my love. You met <em>Uncle Peach and</em> your Daddy, right? What else does my angel want?"  Jungwoo asks.</p>
<p>Jaehyun adds, "You can ask anything from daddy. I'll grant it."</p>
<p>Hyunwoo's eyes sparkle because of what his daddy said. He is determined about his wish. He gestured for his parents to come closer so he can whisper because as the little sunshine said, <em>wishes are supposed to be a secret.</em></p>
<p>"Daddy. Papa. I want a baby brother or a baby sister."  As the little menace he is, Hyunwoo giggles at the end.</p>
<p>Jungwoo chokes and started coughing. Because <b>WHAT?! </b>A <b>baby brother</b> or a <b>baby sister</b>?!</p>
<p>Their son looks so worried about his Papa. Jaehyun just pats the younger's back. Then he immediately gives his attention to their son. "Is that your only wish, Hyunnie? You can ask for something else."</p>
<p>"Daddy said he will give me anything. That's what i want, daddy. A si- sib-"</p>
<p>"Sibling. It's called a sibling, baby." Jaehyun tried to finish the word for him.</p>
<p>"<em>Silbing</em>...?"</p>
<p>"Sibling, baby. Not Silbing. Repeat after me, baby. Sib-"</p>
<p>"Sib"</p>
<p>"-ling"</p>
<p>"ling"</p>
<p>"Sibling. Say it, Hyunnie."</p>
<p>"<em>Silbing</em>!"</p>
<p>Jungwoo laughs after hearing it. Jaehyun tried though.  "We will correct that next time. Sleep now, my love."  Jungwoo, who came from a state of shock finally joined the conversation.</p>
<p>"I will sleep now. But don't forget about my wish, okay? Daddy? Papa?"</p>
<p>Not the damn pout and puppy eyes again. They're too weak for this.</p>
<p>"You really want a baby sibling that much?"  His daddy questioned one last time.</p>
<p>"Yes, daddy!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Hyunnie. Daddy will grant your wish. If your Papa will say yes, we can start making a baby sibling right now."  Upon hearing what Jaehyun said, Jungwoo's reaction was immediate - his face became so red.</p>
<p>"Papa, please make a baby <em>silbing</em> with daddy now. Please? So when i wake up i will have one."</p>
<p>Jungwoo just smiles and nods at their son so that the conversation will over. He told him that he should sleep already or else the wish will not be granted. Since the boy is determined and also very tired from the activity all day, he closes his eyes and went to dreamland.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>When the two adults went outside the room to go back to their friends, Jungwoo glared at Jaehyun.</p>
<p>"Jaehyun! What was that?"</p>
<p>"Have you seen our son's face? I need to grant his wish. It's impossible to reject the puppy face. It's a crime to do so."</p>
<p>"You told him we're gonna do it right now."</p>
<p>"I said <em>if your papa will say yes</em>. Why? Are you saying yes?"  He winks at the younger who is frowning at him.</p>
<p>He slaps Jaehyun's arms. "I won't let you put a baby in me again until we get married."</p>
<p>"You're planning to get married with me in the future?"</p>
<p>"What?! No!"</p>
<p>"You just said it."</p>
<p>"No! I didn't mean it!"</p>
<p>The older engulfs the frowning Jungwoo into an embrace. "Hey. I'm planning to get married to you too. When you're ready, I will marry you. I love you, Woo."</p>
<p>The younger just hums and hugs back.</p>
<p>Jaehyun took the chance to tease the younger and whispers to his ear, "But my offer still stands. We can make a baby number two in advance before the wedding."</p>
<p>Jaehyun immediately lets go of Jungwoo and runs for his life. "JUNG JAEHYUN WHEN I CATCH YOU!!!"  He can hear Jungwoo as he tries to save his life from the wrath of his <em>future husband</em> and the <em>Papa of Hyunwoo's new sibling (soon)</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>